Broken But Fine
by GleekyHobbit
Summary: Blaine gets beat up by his dad and looks to Kurt for help Dunno If To Carry it on..im crap at the summary..


**First fanfiction i've done**

Its was about 3am on a Saturday night that Kurt's phone started buzzing he looked over at his phone to see he had a text from Blaine he picked up his phone and as soon as he read it shot out of his bed

_"Kurt Can you come pick me up I'm outside the lima bean xx -B"_

Kurt ran to his dad's room

"Dad i know its late well early i don't know I don't care right now look dad Blaine text me asking to pick him up i know something's up look dad I'll be back soon I need to bring Blaine back here sorry i woke you up i just-"

"Bud let me come with you i'll drive"

As Burt Pulled into the Lima Bean car park they didn't see any other cars they saw Blaine sitting on the curb curls poking out from under his Dalton hoddie and track suit bottoms on Kurt jumped out the car and ran to Blaine

"Blaine Oh my what happened?"

"My dad got home drunk and pissed off like in rage he was the maddest I've ever seen him and he just came in to my room i was working on some chords so I put the guitar down and he started screaming at me speaking about me and you I can take him called me this but he started calling you things I get angry NO ONE says anything bad about the person I love crap NO ONE so I screamed back telling him he was drunk and needed to calm down but he just got madder and then he just hit me in my stomach and then face then he pick me up and into the wall I go grab my phone and ran" Blaine sobbed Kurt just pulled him in to a hug

"Baby, you got hit because of me?"

"What? NOO don't blame yourself Kurt no never this was my dad I'd stand up for you all over again"

"come on my dad says you can come back to mine we'll clean you face and get you a drink"

As they got into the car Blaine got in to the back with Blaine and pulled him in to his arms Blaine just let a little sob into Kurt's chest Burt looked into the black

_'Speak to you later dad' _Kurt mouthed to his dad Burt just started driving back to their house in silence with a few little sobs from Blaine and sweet things from Kurt to calm down. As they pulled up outside the house Blaine had fallen asleep with his head pushed into Kurt's chest

"Hey Blaine were home let's get inside and then we'll clean your face up and talk"

Blaine, Kurt And Burt got inside Kurt lead Blaine to the sofa and walked into the kitchen where he was met by his dad

"Look kid what's going on Blaine's in tears in there and is covered in cuts and blood"

"Dad i know but i cant tell you way its not for me to tell you let me Clean Blaines face calm him down amd then i'll come get you i just need to speak to him i need to make him feel safe again dad"

Kurt left with Hot chocolate and a warm cloth to clean Blaines face

"Hey honey i got you a hot chocolate and a cloth to clean your face and my dad wants to speak to you in a few minutes"

"hmm okay"

Kurt started to clean Blaine's face he got to his eye Blaine hissed in pain and flinched away from Kurt

"Shh baby im sorry it will be better in to minutes your safe here no one is gonna hurt here"

After Kurt was done and Blaine's face was clean Blaine started drinking his hot chocolate

"hey Blaine?" Kurt asked

"hmm?" Blaine replied in a sleepy tone

"ermm can my dad come speak to you"

"Yeah Kurt he can I'm ready to speak to other people"

Kurt walked into the kitchen to get his dad

"Hey Blaine wanna tell me why you look like shit?"

"ermm well about 1am my dad he came home he came home drunk and real angry and he just came into my room he was so angry i was already scared he started saying crap how i was a fag and homo and i was a little upset with him calling me that he's called it me before but it was when he started calling Kurt it i got so pissed off with him calling Kurt a fag and homo i screamed at him telling him he had no right that he didn't know anything about Kurt and that Kurt's the one good thing in my life and i love him and he Just hit me he hit me in my stomach then he just kept punching my face"

Blaine was shaking with tears rolling down his face Kurt pulled him back and wrapped his arms around Blaine placing little comforting kissing on the back of his neck

"i just grabbed my phone and ran i ran to the lima bean and text Kurt i didn't know what to do and Kurts the only person i can fully trust right now he makes me fell safe i just got scraed and didn't know what to do"

"Kid your telling me your dad did this?"

"Ermm yes sir"

"Blaine your not going back there i don't care you are staying here why don't you and kurt go upstairs get some sleep"

"are you sure i can stay can down here on the sofa for the night if you want"

"look kid i know you and Kurt ermm yanoo do...stuff i can trust you and to night i can tell you need Kurt"

"Thank you sir its means a lot to have your trust"

with that Kurt and Blaine went up to Kurt's room

"Hey Blaine do you want to change those cloths are covered in blood?"

"yes please Kurtie"

Kurt walked over to his draws and pulled out a his pair of Track Sit bottoms and then walked over to his other draw's

"hey Blainers what t-shirt do you want?"

"Can i have your Blue one its really warm and it smells like you and it makes me feel safe"

Kurt pulled his blue t-shirt out of his draws and passed it over to Blaine who then changed into it and slide into bed to join Kurt

"Blaine you know my dad meant every word of what he said right?"

"hmm yeah i did" Blaine was cut off by a yawn

"hey baby why don't you get some sleep i'll still be here in the morning" Kurt said and pulled him into his arms and wrapped them around his torso

"mmmmm night night baby i love you"

"i love you too Blaine see you tomorrow"

**Review please its my first fic :)**


End file.
